


Ziraleet

by frecklemaeda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F L UFF Y AS H ELL, M/M, wUV WUV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklemaeda/pseuds/frecklemaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziraleet - Any expression of joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziraleet

It was a particularly quiet evening. All that could be heard through the small, stuffy apartment was the constant 'chop... chop...' of a knife cutting vegetables. Currently, a young brunet about the age of eighteen was cutting some food in the kitchen, while his cloud-white haired (boy)friend sat atop the railing on the porch.

"Hajime-kun..." A soft tone came out of the one on the railing, almost seeming afraid.

"Hm...?" The other continued to chop the food, staring down at it. 

"Do you think that... We'll ever get married and... adopt a child...?" At that point, the boy stopped his motions. He stared at the glare of the kitchen light reflecting off the knife before placing it down and facing the other, who, somewhat surprisingly, was already facing him also, standing on the porch now. 

"... Yeah."

-❤ ❤ ❤-

It had been a few years since that talk. The boys were now in collage, almost finishing up their last year. They had both spent about three years there, and had had many classes together. They never broke up, watching everyone else scurrying around to find a mate while they had each other. Hajime was sitting with his feet up on his and Nagito's dorm's desk, frowning at his textbook. Equations? Fuck that. He dropped his book on the desk and let his mind drift off, thinking about the conversation. Now, he had been thinking about it an awful lot lately, and he actually HAD gone out an bought a wedding ring, which had taken almost all of the money that he somehow even had. He was just too nervous to propose to the other, who was currently out.

What if he rejects me?

That's what his mind kept repeating, as if chanting a mantra.

It didn't help his nervousness. At all.

Every day he would tell himself to propose, but would give up almost right away.

He promised, like many other times, that THIS would be IT.

-❤ ❤ ❤-

Holy crap. He actually proposed. Fuck. Fuck! I'm fucking screwed. Jesus FUCKING CHRIST I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE WAITED.

That what currently went through one Hajime Hinata's head as he was knelt down on the ground, almost shoving the ring box into his boyfriend's stomach as he looked down at the ground.

He wasn't going to look at his face. He wasn't going to look at his face. He wasn't- Whatever. Get it over with, Hajime. C'mon.

He slowly looked up, and was greeted with probably the cutest sight he had ever seen.

Komaeda, his mouth covered with both hands, was blushing a very flattering shade of red, and was tearing up. Hajime could tell he was smiling, somehow.

"H-Hajime-... K-Kun...! Y-Yes...! You remembered...!"

Of course he had. He thought about that conversation every day.

"Y-Yeah... N-Nagito..."

He slowly got up to his feet, and was greeted with a tight hug from his lover.

"H-Hajime-kun...?"

The brunet hugged his lover tightly and rested his head on the other's shoulder

"Hm, Nagito...?"

"Will we still... adopt a child?"

**Author's Note:**

> why is the only time that i write fics is at 2 am
> 
> also
> 
> oh;;; my god;;;; im;;;;


End file.
